1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heat dissipating device more particularly to a heat dissipating device having an enhanced heat dissipating effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional heat dissipating device is shown to include a plurality of heat dissipating plates 10 which are disposed side by side. Each of the heat dissipating plates 10 has a stack plate portion 11 and a fin plate portion 12 that extends integrally from the stack plate portion 11 and that has a thickness smaller than that of the stack plate portion 11. The stack plate portions 11 of the heat dissipating plates 10 are in close contact with one another, and cooperatively form a stack part 14 with a flat contact face to be placed in contact with a heat generating article 15. The fin plate portions 12 of the heat dissipating plates cooperatively form a fin part 13. Heat from the heat generating article 15 is essentially dissipated via the fin part 13 of the heat dissipating device. However, since the spacing between the fin plate portions 12 is relatively small, the heat dissipating effect is not satisfactory.